


Child Development

by fforteventura



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, child development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fforteventura/pseuds/fforteventura
Summary: Kara and Lena are assigned as partners for a school project. Summary sucks, but give it a chance!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from my senior year in high school. I had a child development class and had to take care of a doll for the weekend. It was hell. Thanks for reading and enjoy!
> 
> I made some changes. Mrs. Thompson will be Ms. Grant.

Kara anxiously waited for class to start. Her legs were bouncing up and down under her table. Winn, Alex, and James chatted amongst themselves, knowing Kara was too excited to even participate in the latest story about the adventurous Clark Kent. Kal-El wasn’t particularly interesting to her, as she could text him if she wanted to. 

The bell rang at last and more students came inside the classroom, including Lena Luthor. She was the most beautiful girl Kara had ever seen and secretly hoped that she was paired with her, even though she told James she wished it was him. He was her best friend, sure, but she needed an excuse to talk to Lena. 

Lena mostly kept to herself and occasionally chatted with Maggie Sawyer, whom she had grown to like. She took her usual seat at the back table and took out her textbook and notebook. Lena knew there wouldn’t be much work that particular day, but she still liked to be prepared. She glanced at the blonde, who sat two tables in front of her. 

Something about Kara made her a complete gay puddle and it was harder to hide the fact that she had a big crush on her, especially from Maggie who eventually took a seat next to her. “Ready for today and the weekend, Luthor?” Maggie asked with a smirk. “I was born ready.” Lena said with a smirk and an eyebrow raise. She knew Maggie hated it when Lena did it because she claimed Lena always got the ladies like that. 

“Good morning class, today is the day everyone has been waiting for.” Ms. Grant said with a smile. there was a combination of cheers and groans across the classroom, but her smile didn’t falter. “As you know, you will be partnered up with one person for the this project.” She said, and a few students immediately turned to their best friends with thumbs up. “I already assigned partners, and it’s final.” Ms. Grant added, her smile turning devious. A few people groaned again, but accepter their fate. 

Ms. Grant started calling out names, and nobody paid attention until they heard their own. They all made their way to the front as Ms. Grant assigned their baby and their monitoring bracelets. Winn got paired up with Mon-El. James was paired up with Lucy. Kara was growing anxious. There weren’t many other students in class, at least she still had a slim chance of being paired with her long-term crush. “Alex Danvers, Maggie.” The teacher said. “Last but not least, Kara, you’ll be with Lena.” She heard the teacher speak. Kara couldn’t believe her luck. She was ecstatic. 

She looked back towards Lena’s table and if the Luthor was happy about it, she didn’t show it. In reality, Lena was about to burst out of happiness. She just somehow managed to keep her poised demeanor. Once she noticed how Kara’s face fell, she offered the blonde a small smile. Kara immediately smiled back. 

They both made their way towards the front and stood by each other as Ms. Grant programed their bracelets and handed them the necessary items for the project. They held the doll who had blue eyes and dark painted hair, as if it there was something the universe had been trying to tell them. Kara hung onto the doll, careful not to let its head fall back and making it cry, while Lena gathered all of the items. 

They walked together towards Lena’s table as Maggie had already scurried to the front with her girlfriend, Alex and their own doll. Ms. Grant started talking about the important information regarding the project and what the expectations were. She posted some questions that had been required to be answered in their final project, which was a booklet with baby information and their experience with the dolls. There were still twenty minutes until the bell rang, so everyone got to work immediately and answered their own questions. 

“So, we should start.” Lena suggested after a few seconds of sitting by Kara. She was surprised she could even formulate a coherent sentence. 

“Yeah, uh… question one: what is the name of your baby?” Kara questioned. 

“Well, she’s a girl, so we need to brainstorm a few names. How about we both make a list of names and see if we have anything in common?” the brunette suggested. The blonde quickly agreed and began jotting down a few names she liked. 

Lena and Kara wrote a few names down and were surprised to see they had more than one name in common. They decided to name her Lori Luthor-Danvers. That was so easy. They proceeded to answer the next few questions, such as the birthdate, place of birth, favorite food, favorite toy, and any other information to personalize the doll. 

Kara put her stuff away as the bell rang and turned to Lena. “uh so how are we going to do it this weekend?” The blonde asked. “We could maybe split the weekend?” Lena suggested nervously. 

“What! No, we aren’t divorced parents. Our Lori deserves happy parents!” Kara exclaimed with a nervous smile. 

“So what do you suggest, Kara?” the brunette pressed on. 

“maybe we could have a sleepover? I know we hardly know each other, but it would be more fun and we could get to know each other.” Kara rambled with a deep blush. “I mean I understand if you are not okay with it, I—it was just a suggestion and I don’t really want to make you uncomfortable I just thought that maybe—.” 

“Yeah, a sleepover sounds fine. My parents are away on a business trip, so if you want you can stay at my house?” The Luthor suggested with a smile. Kara agreed immediately, she was so happy to know that Lena did want to spend more time with her, even if it was just for a project. 

“I just need to go home to let Eliza know and pack a bag.” Kara said bashfully. 

“I could drive you. Lori would like it—I mean we want her to see how supportive her parents are, right?” she finished with a smirk. Kara squeaked a response and helped Lena with the doll. 

 

As they made their way the parking lot, they sadly ran into Siobhan and Maxwell. Lena hated them both. “Poor baby. I wonder how it’s going to go. An inept blonde and a neglected, adopted loner.” Siobhan barked, making the Luthor stop dead on her tracks.

“Come again, Siobhan?” Lena challenged. 

“you heard me.” She retorted with an evil smrik. 

“Lena it’s not worth it. Let’s go.” Kara pleaded and grabbed a hold of Lena’s arm. The brunette instantly relaxed and turned back towards her car. 

“That’s right. listen to this dumb bimbo.” 

“If you must know, Siobhan, the term ‘bimbo’ means “attractive and dumb” itself. I’m afraid the only bimbo here is you. Kara, is very attractive, I’ll give you that, but she’s by no means dumb, as she is in most of my AP classes, and you are still in sophomore math.” Lena said with a growing smirk and headed towards her car with Kara in tow. Lena heard Maxwell say “she owned your ass.” With a snort followed by a slap. She figured Siobhan smacked him, but she didn’t care.

The blonde was flustered and her heart stopped for a second when Lena defended her. Her body almost turned into a big puddle when Lena called her attractive. The brunette was probably pointing it out, but that didn’t mean she was attracted to Kara, right? 

Once the doll was safely placed on the backseat, Lena started the car and waited for Kara to buckle up. “So, where are we going?” Lena asked with a smile. Kara gave her driving directions to her house and they spent the whole time in silence. Neither of them knew what to say. Lena was glad for the silence, and the fact that it wasn’t awkward was a plus. 

…

Lena and Kara walked into Kara’s home fifteen minutes later. They placed the doll at the living room where Eliza was resting on the couch. “Hi, Kara! Who is your friend? Where’s Alex?” 

“Hey, Eliza! Alex said she’d drive Maggie home and she’d be over in a bit. This is Lena, she’s my partner and this is our baby, Lori.” Kara said proudly. Lena tried to ignore the fact that Kara had just called her mom by her first name. Even herself called Lilian mother. “Hello, Lena. I’m Eliza, nice to meet you.” The woman said with a smile. 

“Eliza is it okay if I spend the weekend at Lena’s house?” Kara asked nervously. “We just want to do well on the project.” The blonde added with a pout in hopes of convincing Eliza. 

“Okay, but I want you guys to leave me the address and I will be checking on you. Kara, you better answer your phone.” Eliza said with finality. 

“You can have my home, and mobile number as well, if you’d like Mrs. Danvers.” Lena offered sincerely. “That would be great, dear!” Eliza said with a smile. 

Kara grinned and hugged Eliza before telling Lena she’d be back in a few seconds. She ran upstairs and started packing a duffel bag. Lena busied herself by writing her information for Eliza. 

“Eliza! I can’t find my favorite jeans!” they heard Kara scream from upstairs. “Please excuse me, dear, I swear Kara could have something right in front of her and be unaware.” Eliza explained as she walked past Lena and up the stairs. 

Lena stood in the living room and checked the doll when she heard a small groan. The doll was fine and she looked around, where she finally noticed a playpen. Within seconds the baby was standing up and looked as if he was about to cry. She didn’t know what to do. the baby started getting red before started crying softly. He looked a lot like Alex. 

She didn’t see any signs of either of the women coming back, so she approached the playpen and took a look at the baby who immediately extended his arms towards her. She was hesitant at first, but he looked really sad and she didn’t want him crying. Lena took the crying baby into her arms and started rocking him with so much care. 

The brunette tickled his belly and the baby stopped crying, and started giggling instead. Lena smiled clearly proud at her work. Lena was happily playing with the child, so she did not hear footsteps coming down the stairs. “aw, dear you didn’t have to take him. Carter can be a handful. Thank you though. I see he likes you.” Eliza said with a smile and extended her arms towards the baby, who decided to latch his arms around Lena’s neck. 

“How did you do it?” Kara asked amazed. “It took me the first two months of his life just to get him to stop crying.” The blonde continued with a smile. 

“I don’t know. He just stopped when I tickled him. We started playing for a bit and he was all giggles.” Lena said just as the baby leaned against her. “Okay, girls, I actually have to take him. We have an appointment for his checkup.” Eliza said and took the baby in her arms. “Thanks again, dear. Have fun. Kara please be aware of your phone.” 

“Yes, Eliza I won’t forget!” Kara said excitedly before kissing the baby and giving Eliza a quick hug. She took her bag and Lena took the car seat which carried the doll peacefully asleep. “it was nice meeting you, Mrs. Danvers. See you around!” Lena managed to say before Kara dragged her out of the house. 

…

They arrived at the Luthor residence within twenty minutes of driving, which they spent chatting about Carter. Lena learned that he was three months old and apparently the most energetic baby Kara had ever seen. 

Lena was greeted by Marie, one of the people who worked for the Luthors. She was practically family as Marie spent a lot of time taking care of Lena while she grew up. Marie greeted Kara with a warm smile and offered them both lunch, which they declined. Lena mentioned that she would be going out as soon as she got a change of clothes. Kara was surprised because they hadn’t made any plans. 

It had been about two hours since they got out from school and the doll hadn’t done any of the things it was supposed to do. Kara admitted she was nervous about it because she thought they might have killed it without even knowing. Lena got as close to the doll as she could and she heard the sound it made as it was breathing. She reassured Kara that the doll was fine and they both headed towards Lena’s room. 

Kara was amazed by the amount of space there was. To her left, there was a huge bookshelf that covered the left and the wall behind her, followed by a door. There were some really comfortable-looking couches in the middle of the room. To her right there was a wall that had some expensive looking art, and another door to her left. What she liked the most was the huge glass wall that overlooked the sea. She could make out a balcony outside and briefly wondered if she would be able to step outside and enjoy the ocean breeze. That place was basically an apartment. 

“Make yourself comfortable, Kara. You can drop your stuff anywhere.” Lena quickly said before placing the doll on the coffee table and walking towards the door on the right side of the room. Lena reemerged a few minutes later, wearing more comfortable looking clothes. She assumed that was where her bed was. 

“I was thinking we should go to the mall for a bit. I hate the yellow onesie that she’s wearing.” The brunette suggested. “Yeah that sounds fun! We’ll look like crazy people, but I’m in.” Kara said with a big grin. 

Lena grabbed the car seat and motioned to the door. Kara followed her downstairs again as she carried the baby bag. They would look funny as hell but who cared. She was going to the mall with her crush. Who cared? Certainly, not her. 

…

After two hours of looking around for outfits that they both actually liked, they decided to get some food. Ignoring the weird looks they got along the way, Kara and Lena headed towards the food court with bags and doll in hand. They didn’t expect to find Maggie and Alex who were trying to make their doll shut up. It sounded like it had been crying for a while but they couldn’t figure out what it wanted. 

They approached the older girls and offered to help. Lena took the door being careful with her head and started rocking her. Eventually Ava stopped crying and with a cocky grin, Lena handed the doll back to Maggie. “Well it seems like we forgot about that. We seriously thought it was hungry or needed a diaper change.” Alex said, clearly relieved that Ava had stopped screaming. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Maggie asked with a smirk. 

“We were just hanging out.” Lena said with a glare. 

“Yes! We came to get some food.” Kara added nervously, looking at her sister who had a knowing smile. “What are you guys doing here?” The blonde shot back. 

“it’s date night.” Maggie said with a shrug and took a bite of her now cold pizza. 

“Alright, we don’t wanna crash your date, so we’re going to get going, right Kara?” Lena said as she attempted to pull Kara along. 

“We’re actually heading to the arcade; would you guys want to join? I know James and Winn will be there.” Alex offered and Maggie nodded in agreement. 

“Kara?” Lena tried. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Lena gave in and accepted the offer. “do you guys mind if we get some food first?” The Luthor asked. 

“Go for it. we can wait.” Maggie said with a wiggle of her eyebrows and showed off her pearly whites. 

“go get food. We’ll take care of…” Alex trailed off as she didn’t know the dolls name. “Lori Luthor-Danvers.” Kara finished with a proud smile. 

“Damn, so much lesbian activity. When’s the wedding?” Maggie teased. “Maggie.” Lena warned under her breath. 

“Let’s go get food, Lena!” Kara squealed. 

“be right behind you, Kara.” Lena said and started to follow the blonde. She ignored the whipping sounds Maggie made. She smiled nonetheless. 

 

They finished their food in record time and quickly left towards the arcade. Kara made sure to text Eliza letting her know she was with Alex at the arcade, but she reminded her that she’d be returning home with Lena. 

Kara and Lena didn’t get to enjoy much of the arcade as Lori decided it was time to start crying. They were fast enough so she barely cried before they pacified her. They spent the afternoon shooting shy glances and smiles at each other. At the end, Kara left with a huge teddy bear which she named Kripto. 

When they returned to Lena’s house, they were both so tired and decided to just play a movie and call it a night. 

…

She was in the middle of a really nice dream when she heard crying in the distance. Lena shot up with wide eyes and she noticed the blonde who was passed out with her head resting on Lena’s thigs. The only light came from the tv in front of them and she remembered the crying. She didn’t even get to enjoy the fact that Kara’s head was resting on her legs. The blonde slowly stirred awake and worried about the crying doll. 

“I got her.” Lena said and went to get the doll. She made a quick check on Lori before she realized the doll wanted a diaper change. She changed the fake diaper with so much expertise that she was done within two minutes. Lena asked Kara if she wanted to go to her room instead. The blonde groggily nodded and followed Lena towards the brunette’s room. The night went by thankfully uninterrupted. 

Kara stirred awake as she heard some sudden screaming. She knew it was Lori. It was barely five am and she did not need this. Not when Lena’s arm wrapped so tightly around her. Not when her soft breaths tickled so nicely against her neck. Kara realized that she had been letting the doll cry for a bit and Lena was starting to get up, so she stopped her and got the doll. 

She fed Lori and was about to go back to bed, when the doll started crying again. “oh my god.” Kara thought. She went to retrieve it and started rocking it back to sleep. She spent at least ten minutes rocking the doll until it was finally satisfied. Kara finally smiled and put it down. The blonde decided to put it back in the car seat and went back to bed. 

…

Most of Saturday went relatively well. Kara and Lena took turns at taking care of the doll. They decided to stay in because it was kind of annoying to go to places with a doll to constantly take care of. 

For lunch Kara ordered pizzas and they ate as they watched movies. Halfway through the movie the doll started crying and Lena took her in her arms. It was funny, really; the doll also wanted to be fed. Kara offered to do it, but Lena said it was fine and fed Lori as she ate her own pizza. Kara offered her a huge grin because the brunette seemed like a natural. 

After they finished their food, they put in a new movie and sat on the couch. They didn’t even know how they ended up tangled up under the same blanket. Kara’s head resting on Lena’s chest. She didn’t want to assume Lena liked her, but she really hoped that was the case. 

Lena ran her fingers through Kara’s hair and wondered if that’s how married life would be. She was still very young, but she was sure she wanted that in the future. Lena knew she had more than a silly crush for the blonde, but she could truly see herself with Kara in the future. There was some feeling in her chest and she wasn’t sure she wanted it to ever disappear. 

…

Lori decided to start crying again. It was the second time that night, and Lena was surely getting annoyed. It was barely midnight and she was sure there was more to come. Lena resented the fact that it was Kara’s turn because the bed only grew cold without her. 

For the last two nights, Lena had been cuddling Kara. The first night had been pure instinct, but the second night Kara just assumed that they would be cuddling. Lena was excited beyond compare. How often did people get the chance to say that they cuddled their crush. 

Kara came back a few minutes later and immediately buried her face against Lena’s neck. “’night,” the blonde mumbled, making Lena smile. “goodnight.” Lena whispered. 

…

By the time Sunday rolled around, Kara and Lena had already gotten tired of the doll. It had been crying slightly more and sometimes it took longer to figure out what was wrong with it. 

They worked on the project after they had lunch. They printed pictures they had taken just to make it a bit more personalized. They joked around and Lena could barely focus. Kara constantly stuffed her face with popcorn and she looked like a cute chipmunk. Maybe Lena had to reconsider her future with Kara; the blonde was just too distracting and she was surprised she could even write Lori’s name down. 

After they had finished their project, Lena suggested going to the park. Kara quickly agreed because she said it was good for Lori. Lena rolled her eyes with a smile and lead Kara out of her house. 

“So, aren’t you glad this project is almost done?” Lena asked as they strolled through the park. It was a bit difficult, because they had the car seat with them. “yes and no.” Kara answered after a few seconds of thinking. “Care to elaborate?” the brunette inquired. 

Kara contemplated whether she should be completely honest or not. She shrugged internally and said, “I’m glad it’s almost done because this doll is getting worse by the minute. I’m not happy because that means I’m not gonna be with you that much anymore.” Kara said shyly. 

“we can still be friends.” Lena offered and pushed Kara lightly. “I’ll take what I can get.” The thought. 

“I know, but I just like to spend time with you.” The blonde said, but before Lena could respond something flirty, Kara’s phone started ringing. Lena immediately took the car seat from her. 

“Hello?” Kara answered. “I’m okay, this doll is a handful. Lena and I are taking a walk at the park.” A pause. “I’ll hitch a ride with Alex and Maggie after school tomorrow. Yes. Love you too.” Kara spoke before ending the call. 

“it was Eliza.” The blonde said, even though she knew Lena probably didn’t care. 

“did she want to make sure I didn’t kidnap and murder you?” Lena joked. 

“wouldn’t be surprised.” Kara shot back with a grin. 

“can I ask a question?” 

“of course”

“Why do you call your mom Eliza?” 

“She is my foster mom. When she adopted me, she said I could call her however I felt comfortable. I guess it just kind of stuck.”

“You’re adopted?” Lena asked with surprise. 

“Yeah.” The blonde responded with a sad smile. 

“I didn’t know that. I am also adopted.” Lena offered and put her arm around Kara. The blonde rested her head on Lena’s shoulder and told her the reason why she was placed in foster care. They chatted for a little while until eventually they decided to head back to Lena’s house. 

…

It was one in the morning when Kara heard Lori screaming. She sighed tiredly and was about to get up from bed, when Lena told her that she’d get her. Kara didn’t hesitate to go back to sleep when Lena left the bed, but she definitely noticed when the brunette came back as she quickly wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist and gave her a kiss behind her ear. Her eyes shot open and couldn’t go back to sleep. 

Lena had kissed her.

Lena had been tired, sure, but her instincts told her to kiss Kara. 

Lena had kissed her. 

She didn’t even mind getting up when Lori started crying again. 

And again.

At four in the morning Lena got up and took the doll. She was almost ready to throw it against the wall, but it was her grade—and Kara’s. She wouldn’t do that. She tried changing the diaper, feeding her, but the doll would not stop. Obviously, she wanted to be rocked. Lena struggled to keep her eyes open and carelessly rocked the doll while still making sure to hold the head. It would only cry louder. 

She had barely put the doll down—or so she thought—when it started crying again. it had been only an hour. She was supposed to sleep one more hour before she had to get up for school. She sighed in defeat and got the doll. Once again, she did a quick check and realized it wanted to be rocked. “this needy little shit. I’m going to fucking toss you against the wall right now.” She thought.

After rocking the doll for ten minutes with no success, she took the doll to the bed with her. Lena laid down and made sure Lori’s head was taken care of and rocked her as best as she could. The doll finally stopped crying after ten more minutes and she barely closed her eyes. 

The alarm clock went off way too soon for her liking and she bolted out of bed. The doll was nowhere in sight and she panicked. Lena quickly stood up and looked for it under the bed. It wasn’t there. Kara walked in a few seconds after she got up and noticed the blonde was carrying the doll. “I’m so glad you have her. I thought I dropped it.” Lena said in relief. 

“it’s fine. I know you were about to kill her. go shower. I got her for the rest of the morning and until we get to class.” Kara said with a smile. 

“how do you know?” Lena questioned. 

“you were talking out loud.” The blonde answered with a smile. “go shower.” She continued. 

After a long, hot shower, Lena was feeling slightly better. She still felt tired, but at least this stupid project was about to end. They headed downstairs and found Marie setting some plates of food at the kitchen table. Kara pretty much inhaled the food, but Lena just took a few bites and took her coffee to go. 

When they arrived to school Lena carried the car seat and walked Kara all the way to her locker. The bell rang shortly after and the brunette was about to take the doll with her, but Kara stopped Lena with a smile. “I’ll take it.” she said. “it’s okay, Kara. I can do it.” 

“No, Lee. It’s fine.” Kara said as she took the doll from the brunette. “Are you sure?” Lena asked. “yes, it’s fine.” 

“okay, I’ll see you in fifth.” Lena said before getting close to Kara and quickly pecking her on the lips. Her eyes almost bulged out of her sockets, and she quickly walked away before Kara could even react. 

…

Kara didn’t see Lena all day. She didn’t even show up for fifth and sixth period. Those were the only classes they shared together other than child development and she started to think the brunette had gone home. 

The bell signaling the start of seventh period went off and she almost lost hope of seeing Lena. However, just seconds before the door closed behind Ms. Grant, Lena walked in and went straight to her usual seat at the back. The green-eyed girl didn’t look at Kara. She focused her eyes on Ms. Grant the entire time. Lena shot a smug grin to Siobhan when the teacher gave her an F as she had left the doll unattended and it died. 

When their turn was up, Lena walked to the front and stopped by Kara’s table to help her with the doll. She didn’t even offer a hello. Kara wanted to talk to her, but she knew it wasn’t the place. The blonde wanted to ask what that kiss meant. She wanted to see if Lena even wanted to kiss her in the first place. 

They briefly talked about their experience with the doll and how it made them feel. Kara sadly returned Lori to the professor and was about to turn to Lena, but the Luthor had already made her way back to her seat. She wanted to talk to Kara, but Lena didn’t even think the blonde wanted to even listen to her. Nobody liked Lena that way. That was just the way it was. 

Kara would talk to Lena after class, but somehow the time was passing by so slowly. The bell rung and Lena almost ran out of the classroom. The blonde bolted out of her seat and almost sprinted towards the brunette’s car. Thankfully she found it parked where they left it that morning. 

Lena was sitting at the driver’s seat, and hadn’t even started the car. Kara opened and slid into the passenger seat in less than a second. It startled Lena, but she got over it once she realized it was Kara. “Kara, I’m sorry. I was out of line and distracted I sure didn’t me—.” 

“Don’t be sorry. Do you regret kissing me?” Kara asked as she cut Lena off. The brunette stayed quiet for a few seconds, but shook her head no in response. It had to be the shortest kiss in history, but she didn’t care. It had been like heaven for Lena. 

“I’m not mad at you for kissing me.” The blonde said. “Lena, do you have feelings for me?” Kara asked. 

“Yes, Kara. I’ve had feelings for a long time and I guess it felt like second nature—kissing you I mean.” Lena responded after a beat. 

“Then kiss me again.” Kara said and Lena could hear the smile on her voice. Lena looked at Kara with surprise, she did not expect that. Yes, Kara and her had been cuddling throughout the weekend, and there were some shy glances and lots of flirting, but that didn’t mean that the blonde liked her. Lena had observed Kara from afar and she was a literal ray of sunshine. She loved everyone and vice versa.

“A-are y-y-you serious??” the brunette stuttered. Kara only smiled and pulled Lena towards her. she gave her a gentle kiss and slowly pulled away with a smile. Lena looked like she wanted to say something but couldn’t. yup, she was a gay puddle. 

“So we did pretty well on our project.” Kara said, suddenly remembering that they had gotten an A+ on the project. 

“yeah, I’m glad it’s over though.” The brunette said with a relieved smile. 

“It isn’t always like that.” Kara said truthfully. 

“what?” 

“Carter doesn’t cry or scream nearly as much. He mostly sleeps through the night.” The blonde said with a shrug. 

“I’m so glad. Lori kinda made me re-think my position on kids.” Lena joked. Little did she know, ten years into the future, Kara and Lena would be welcoming their first child to the world. Kara was right; their baby was never as bad as Lori.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story behind the epic school project that finally brought Kara and Lena together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're unaware, I changed the teacher's name to Kat Grant. I was asked to add a bit more in a teacher's pov, and I wanted to use someone everyone's familiar with. 
> 
> There are some unexpected guests. Enjoy!

Kat Grant’s POV

Ms. Grant had been a teacher for fifteen years. She had seen couples come and go. She had seen lovely couples who lasted their whole high school career, only to breakup before the start of college. Kat had seen so many hypocritical couples cheating behind their back, only to pretend they were madly in love. 

She had also seen people pinning over each other for a long time, and sadly never gotten together. The teacher didn’t really believe in love for herself. She had been married once, to her true love, who turned out to be a good for nothing, junkie who abandoned her and her son. However, she truly believed that there was love for everyone. She felt like she contradicted herself, but she didn’t give a shit. 

Ms. Grant had seen it the first day of class in freshman year. A cute, bubbly, blonde came in early before the start of the period and patiently waited for the class to start. She was quickly surrounded by Alex Danvers, and James Olsen. They were both sophomores and didn’t understand why two sophomores would talk to a freshman in high school. Would’ve been like social suicide for them. 

The class was about to start when Lena Luthor came in. She quickly mumbled an apology, and was about to go take a seat, when she noticed the blonde at the front. They locked eyes for a second, and it was like the time stopped. It was cliché, but Kat had never seen such a connection between two people. The bell ran quickly and the Luthor broke from the spell. She went to take a seat at the back of the class. 

From that day on, Lena kept glancing at the blonde. The blonde, who turned out to be Alex Danvers’ sister, would also sneak glances at the Luthor. 

Even though Kat Grant was considered one of the most strict and ruthless teachers in school, she developed a soft spot for Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers and her group of friends. No one would ever know. No one. 

She bet herself a pint of ice cream that Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers would be together by the end of their freshman year. 

Needless to say, she didn’t get herself that ice cream. She only allowed herself to eat it on special occasions because of her strict diet, so Ms. Grant was greatly disappointed. 

…

The start of their sophomore year, she saw a familiar group walk into her fourth period class. Kara, James, and Alex were now accompanied by a shy sophomore called Winn. They seemed like they would be stuck together for the rest of their lives. They were really close to each other.

“It would be hilarious and just cruel if Lena Luthor was also in this class.” She thought with a grin. She almost chocked on her coffee when she noticed the green-eyed brunette walk in through the door just mere seconds before the bell. 

Just like the previous year, Lena and Kara made eye contact, and it felt like an eternity. She had to get them together somehow. The thick air could be cut with a knife and she decided to break their staring contest and start the class right away. Lena walked back to her usual table and sat down alone.

Kat didn’t even get to introduce herself when the door suddenly opened, revealing a brunette clad in a leather jacket, a leather satchel, and a cup of warm Starbucks coffee on her hand. She knew her. Maggie Sawyer, a junior, was in her third period the previous year. Though she would never admit it, she always had a soft spot for Maggie as well. 

Grant narrowed her eyes at the brunette who didn’t even blink. She was about to order the brunette to take a seat when she noticed Alex Danvers giving her heart eyes. These Danvers girls were love-sick puppies. 

The brunette made her way to the back and took a seat next to the Luthor. They didn’t speak, they merely glanced at each other and nodded.

Once again, Kat bet a pint of ice cream to herself, only this time, it was rooting for Alex and Maggie. 

Ms. Grant often offered the class to work in teams, but Kara Danvers always paired up with James, Alex, or Winn. It was frustrating. Lena was no better, she often paired up with Maggie and they slowly but surely became friends. 

At the end of the year, Ms. Grant got herself a pint of rocky road and enjoyed it right after school. Maggie and Alex became an item; she knew they would be together for a long, long time.

…

On the first day of school she was slightly disappointed. She hadn’t seen the group that made her day a little better. She loved those kids, but would never admit to it. 

At the start of seventh period, Kara walked in followed by her “Superfriends” as she referred to them. It was a bitter sweet year, Alex and James were on their last year in high school. Kara, Winn, and Lena were juniors, so it would be slightly different next year. She didn’t dwell on it for too long, as she noticed Lena and Maggie walk in just as the bell rung. 

Maggie quickly pecked Alex on the lips and made her way to the back of the class with Lena. Kara and Lena just stared longingly at each other. “I have to do something about them two.” She thought. 

It was only a few weeks before thanksgiving when Kat Grant was at the teacher’s lounge.   
She saw Mrs. Reyes, and Mrs. Griffin come in. They were the AP engineering and biology teachers. She didn’t mind them much, but a pair of familiar names were mentioned and she had to tune her ear.

“Raven, I’m telling you! They have been giving the same eyes me and Lexa gave each other before getting together. Lena is perfect for Kara.” 

“Griff, my gaydar doesn’t go off with either of them.”

“your gaydar sucks. Octavia and I had to conspire together in order to get you with Luna. May I remind you that “you were straight at that time?” the blonde teacher said with air quotes a smug grin. 

“Hello, ladies. I could not help but hear you’re talking about Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers. Am I right?” Kat asked. Mrs. Griffin stared at her mouth hanging wide open. She knew they shouldn’t be encouraging relationships or even talking about it. It wasn’t really their business. “Ms. Grant, we are sorry. It’s just that I’ve seen them pinning for each other and—.” The bio teacher said before she was cut off by Kat grant. 

“Reyes, you must be truly blind if you don’t see the powerful connection these two students have.” Kat said and turned to the blonde. “I’m glad there’s blondes giving us good reputation.” Ms. Grant said in reference to the blonde stereotype. 

“I’ve been trying to help them get together, but they hardly ever talk to each other. Kara is so shy and Lena turns into a stuttering mess when she’s near the blonde.” Mrs. Griffin said. 

“Well you are correct, Griffin.” The eldest woman said. “I think I have an idea to get these two together. They are going to have to communicate and spend time with each other.” She added with a growing smirk. 

“If you get them together, Ms. Grant. I will give you open bar night when the school ends.” Reyes said. 

“Make it a gallon of rocky road.” Ms. Grant said with a smirk and left the lounge. 

 

She went straight to the principal’s office. 

“Vasquez, I need to talk to Henshaw.” Kat grant said as she walked into the principal’s office without waiting for a response. 

“Hank, I need to order supplies for my class. I will make an anonymous donation to the school and it will be specifically used for the child development apartment.” The blonde said after she sat down. 

“Is there any specific reason, Grant?” Mr. Henshaw asked as he sat back. He knew better than to argue with the blonde. 

“I need to buy a lot of supplies and I know that the school can’t afford it. I’m taking this matter into my own hands.” The blonde said as she pulled out her checkbook. 

“I guess I don’t have a choice.” He said and accepted the check. 

Ms. Grant walked out of his office and started working out the details of her plan. She quickly made a list of the things she would need to order and went home. 

The next day she introduced the idea to her students. Everyone seemed excited. She just really hoped it worked. 

… 

Two weeks later, her shipment came in. On Wednesday, she gave each and every one of her students a fake pregnant belly. It was supposed to simulate that of a real pregnant woman. They would wear it for a day and turn it in on Thursday. 

On Friday, she walked into class and mostly everyone was there. Kara was sitting down at her table, fidgeting with a pencil and waiting for the class to start. Winn, James, and Alex were chatting amongst themselves. Lena and Maggie came in as the bell rang and took a seat at the back. She would go easy on them. 

“Good morning class, today is the day everyone has been waiting for.” Kat said with an unusual smile. As expected, some of the students cheered and some other groaned, but she didn’t let that bring down her mood. Her only goal was to bring Lena and Kara together. 

“As you know, you will be partnered up with one person for the this project.” She continued and smiled at the poor souls that thought they’d be choosing their partners. “I already assigned partners, and it’s final.” Ms. Grant said with a smirk. a few people groaned again, and she let herself enjoy the moment. 

She started calling out partners. She paired Winn and Mon-El who was kind of a fuckboy, but she knew he liked Winn. Mon-El was just the stereotypical jock, but Ms. Grant could see that it was just a façade. Next, she paired James with Lucy Lane, a junior. She was a cheerleader, but also came in second to Lena in engineering class. She liked Lucy, she seemed to be the stereotypical cheerleader, but there was much more than meet the eye. 

Lucy was kind, smart, and pretty independent. She didn’t let misogynistic men near her and she stood up for what was right. She could see her younger self in Lucy. James was the perfect match for her. He was the cute outgoing boy who always carried a professional camera around, claiming that not all heroes wore capes and those heroic moments should be recorded. It was a match made in heaven. 

Maggie and Alex got paired. If they could get through this, they would be together forever. She made sure to program a baby that was way needier than the others. They were a couple; she paired them together. In her book, that was enough kindness. 

“Last but not least, Kara, you’ll be with Lena.” Ms. Grant said with a smug grin. The pair made their way to the front of the class and took the baby. She purposely left a fake baby with brown painted hair and blue eyes. It was gold. She was evil. It had to spark some kind of reaction. 

Upon seeing the doll, Kara’s eyes widened and she knew what the blonde was thinking. 

…

The next Monday, Mrs. Reyes, and Mrs. Griffin were chatting in the teacher’s lounge when Kat Grant walked in. “Your plan better have worked, Grant, because those annoying dolls interrupted my class throughout Friday.” Mrs. Griffin said with a roll of her eyes. “we’ll know soon enough.” Kat said in such a bored tone as she made herself a cup of coffee. 

The trio walked out of the lounge a few minutes before the start of first period, but stopped dead on their tracks as they saw Lena pulling away from Kara. She had clearly kissed the blonde and panicked, so she ran away. 

“WHAT!” Reyes whispered screamed with wide eyes and a huge grin. 

“Patience, Reyes. Don’t count your chickens before they hatch.” Kat said before leaving the two teachers behind. 

…

Seventh period rolled around way too slowly for Kat. She walked in but didn’t see Lena anywhere. She was about to close the door, when the Luthor darted into the class and went straight to her seat without so much a glance towards the blonde. 

She half-listened to the pairs present their experience. By the time Lena and Kara were up to present, she sat up straighter and noticed the tension between the two. They were not together, yet. 

“Hello guys, this is Lori Luthor-Danvers.” Kara said with a small smile. “She was born in July 7, 2017. Lori was 7.8 pounds at birth. She’s a healthy baby.” She added. 

“At first we had a really easy project at hand, and we thought we could handle it just fine. Got confident. Everything went well and dandy until Saturday night when she would wake up more frequently.” Lena said to the class. 

“The real challenge was Sunday night. She was waking up almost every hour and honestly I was about to commit a crime, but Kara offered support like a real mother and helped me through.” 

“Here we have some pictures of us in the park, and Lori enjoying her bottle with her mommy.” Kara chirped in. Lena was in bed with the doll safely wrapped within her arms. There was another picture of Lena rocking the doll and Kara was taking a selfie with a big smile. They were both wearing their pajamas and that sparked Kat’s attention. They had spent the weekend together. That’s some progress. 

They finished their presentation and Kat checked the dolls memory as she plugged it into her computer. She didn’t miss any diaper changes, feedings, or anything. They didn’t drop their dolls head or let her cry for a long time. It was the perfect grade so far. They made a great team. She gave them an A+ for the project. 

At the end of the period, Lena basically fled the scene and Kara went chasing after her. Maybe there was some hope. 

…

Two weeks later, Kara and Lena walked down the halls with their hands clasped at the middle. Lena kissed Kara briefly as she came into the classroom. Kat smiled internally. She had accomplished her goal.

Ms. Grant ran into Reyes and Griffin at the teacher’s lounge. “Reyes, I hope you have that gallon of ice cream ready.” The oldest blonde said with a smug grin. “I saw them today. They look so in love. You are the true MVP” Griffin said with a smile. 

“Grant, I have two gallons of ice cream. Open bar offer still stands.” Mrs. Reyes said with a smile. “I hate to say no to the bar, but ice cream will be always welcomed.” Kat said as she made her way out of the lounge. 

As she made her way to her car, Ms. Grant saw Lena Luthor walking Kara to the car. She carried Kara’s backpack and their body language screamed love. Yup, they would be together for a long, long time. 

It didn’t come as a surprise, when eight years later, she received an invitation to Lena and Kara’s wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Kudos, and criticism are welcomed! :) thanks for reading!


End file.
